


ocean eyes

by bogoshxpda



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Married Life, Massage, Meddling Kids, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, This is the only straight thing I have ever written, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogoshxpda/pseuds/bogoshxpda
Summary: And if you two could have it your way, you would. You'd stay beneath the surface of the salty-sweet waves for hours on end, closed in the embrace of Hoseok, breathing in his water and refusing to drown.Hoseok was your favorite ocean, but you loved your daughter too.





	ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hERe I am, back again, writing some straight fluff while balancing starting school. Illogical, RiGhT?
> 
> This is written for my best friend, so Lay, I hope you enjoy ((: <3

"Oh, my--..."

The hard surface of his back slowly began to untense beneath your palm, the toxins equalizing out around the pressure you pressed into it. Hoseok let out a low breath and barely stirred beneath the weight of your thighs that rested over his lower back as you worked.

"Here, right?"

A moment of buzzing silence. "--Yeah, definitely there." You only smiled a little to yourself and kept on, digging your thumbs into the divet beneath his right shoulderblade as he let out something akin to a growl.

Poor thing had been moaning and groaning all morning about a spranged muscle that was "all Hyunwoo-hyung's fucking fault." Yeah, of course it was, god knows that they'd been at the gym for a straight four hours earlier, being up since ass-o'-clock.

Hoseok sucked in a breath between his teeth, back arching against your weight as you dug against the right spot again, your smile slowly turning into a smirk.

"Lower your voice. Leeyu's still asleep," you chided, brushing a lone strand of hair behind your ear and momentarily massaging the spot with one hand. He hummed groggily, reaching out against the bedframe and grabbing a pillow to tug closer.

"I didn't even say anything." Hoseok's voice came muffled by the cotton, his shirtless arms wrapping around the pillow as he peaked over his shoulder. "She's out like a light, anyway."

He always played injuries up like this. You'd landed a great promotion, and your husband was happy for you-- over the moon, of course!-- but that took away much of the time he'd previously had stocked away only for himself.

What better a way to get that time back by more than likely faking an injury, ending up with you straddling his back to a background symphony of hushed breaths and crinkling sheets.

Not that you were complaining, anyway. Not often did either of you get to be intimate anymore, sexually or otherwise.

As if sensing your musings, Hoseok let a hand slide down from under the pillow, craning back by his side and wiggling his fingers.

"Mm?"

"Come here."

A careful, quiet laugh left your lips as you patted between his shoulderblades, tracing imperceptible patterns into his tanned skin. "I am here."

Frustradely, he reached out further, fingers skirting along your knee. "Here."

The afternoon sun streamed through the transluscent cracks of the curtains, shadows dancing along the walls and across the form of the man you loved, the man you couldn't really say no to, even if you probably should've.

Not letting his patience exceed his selfishness, Hoseok managed to grasp your hand in his, tugging you slowly down to fall to his left. The air left you in a swift woosh, soft blankets and even softer arms tugging you in to be anchored against his chest in a warm cocoon.

You barely put up a fight, murmuring something bullshit about hearing Leeyu on the baby monitor, and instead tucked your face into the crook of his neck, feeling a hand smooth its way up your own spine.

Soft, so soft, kisses tussled their way into your hair, and morning breath be damned, you couldn't help but scoot down far enough to tilt your gaze up to his.

Hoseok's eyes were beautiful, yes, but you weren't complaining when they closed, your husband leaning in to close the gap. Kissing him was like kissing the ocean, flowing and encompassing and... overpowering. 

It deepened. Of course it did. Your hands found their way back to pressing against the small of his back, one weaving its way into his caramel locks.

The baby monitor crackled on.

"Qui--" You started, hearing his laugh pressed against your chest, but his lips crashed against yours again, an ocean's wave coming in with the tide to kiss the sand.

And if you two could have it your way, you would. You'd stay beneath the surface of the salty-sweet waves for hours on end, closed in the embrace of Hoseok, breathing in his water and refusing to drown.

Hoseok was your favorite ocean, but you loved your daughter too.

You pushed his lips away with a firm grip, a bittersweet breath passing between the both of you. The sun touched Hoseok's face above you, and you gingerly brought your hand down from his hair to trace along his jaw.

He loved you just as much. The ocean was only as good as the land it touched.

Seok ran his hands down your sides one last time, humming out a deep sigh and taking in the warmth of your hips and smiling at the shiver it brought out from you. With a smile like that, a stalemate didn't seem like an option.

"I've got it," he murmured, pecking your reddened lips and sliding away from his spot between your legs above you.

You rolled onto your side, pulling the white sheets around your shoulders as you watched him sleepily make his way to the bedroom door. You'd never get over how much of him you'd gotten to discover, how much of the ocean you'd chartered.

"Seokkie?"

He turned, sun catching against the highs of his cheeks. "Hm?"

"I love you."

The ocean smiled.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. ♡


End file.
